The Witching Hour
by TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: Eva is a witch. One of the 5 most powerful witches that have ever existed. One that has lived for many life times. Her purpose in life was to maintain the secret of her people. But as soon as her eyes met his, none of that seemed important. What will happen when the 5 witches come to town? Many secrets and forgotten ties will be revealed. SethXOC
1. Prologue

All that you know, all that you think you know about the supernatural is pretty much bullshit. Here are five things I think you should know.

1. Vampires sparkle in the sun.

2. Wolf Shape shifters are not Werewolves… oh and watch out for that stupid imprint.

3. Real Werewolves shed…a lot.

4. Witches can be some real bitches.

5. And the world is more fucked up then you would ever believe and most of the creatures living in it are, well, out to kill you.

Most of you are probably thinking, "This chick's crazy. Those monsters don't exist."

Let me tell you,

They do.

And I should know.

Because I am one.

* * *

**Well just a taste of what's to come..**


	2. Chapter 1: Magnetic

**Alright, alright. Let me start by apologizing for taking YEARS to write this chapter. 1) Life got in the way. 2) I've written so many chapter 1's, it's insane. 3) I'm... also really lazy. I've been thinking about writing this forever. I started this my freshmen year of high school and now I start it up again my freshmen year of college. Crazy. Okay, on to the story. PLEASE FORGIVE, I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A LONG TIME. So be gentle.. please 3 I would love for some input though. I've changed the main character's name... again... but now I found one I like. I've also changed and gotten rid of some characters. This first chapter may be a little... blah but oh well!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1:** Magnetic**

**_Eva_**

"Oh fuck." I said as ducked under the fast swing from my pale opponent. His eyes glowed a horrifying red. He hissed angrily at me. "C'mon let's use our words." I laughed at him. Which of course only made him hiss louder.

Vamps are so easy to piss off.

He was an attractive one I have to admit. He was tall and lean with shaggy black hair. He circled around me like I was some sort of prey. I stood completely nonchalant, almost bored. Actually… I'm kind of bored. I thought this would have been much more interesting. Sigh.

"Aw man… I thought this would be more fun," I pouted.

"You stupid, girl! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He snarled at me.

I smiled and shrugged at him. "You can try." With a loud growl, he started to come at me. In a few quick strides, I leaped gracefully into the air. I rotated so that I was flipping over him. I was able to easily grab on to his head. I felt a sudden rush flow through me, I used it to propel myself forward. With a loud 'crack' I landed behind his body. His head neatly in my hands. The ground beneath me was slightly crushed. His body fell into a heap behind me.

"Well done, Eva!" I turned around to see a slender form stepping out of the shadows.

"You couldn't have gotten here about two minutes ago?" I sighed as sauntered over to my best friend. Amelia took a step out of the shadows. Her dark mahogany hair shined in the moonlight and her pale skin glowed. Her usual chocolate brown eyes were now a brilliant color. Though at first glance they seemed to be silver, looking deeper you could see different flecks of color. Like when light goes through a prism.

"We both know you didn't need my help." True. It's rather upsetting that it was that easy. I need some spice in my life. But that newborn had no control over his actions making it easy to predict his next move. She walked gracefully over to the dead vampire. Her black cloak flowed around her as she walked. "We have to finish him off."

Amelia opened her cloak to hold out her necklace in the palm of her hand. The witch's pentacle. The five pointed star symbolized the five elements of the circle. Earth, fire, water, air and spirit. As the supreme, Amelia not only possessed the element of spirit, but it was rumored that she possessed all of the powers. Mia would ever reveal that… just yet, that is. She was… in a way… a queen to our people. Royal blood. Not that she would ever abuse that power.

"Summoning Dianna Marino of Fire." She said with strong authority. The diamond in the center of the pentagram glowed brightly. It wasn't even two minutes before Dianna appeared out of the shadows.

"You rang?" she smirked as she walked forward. I held the head of the newborn vampire and Mia pointed to the heap in front of her. "Oh I see! Clean up on aisle two." She laughed. Her freshly dyed, little mermaid red hair was almost blinding. I'd give it a couple days before she decided to change it again. "Give me the head." I tossed the head over to her. As she caught it her eyes shifted from their usual hazel. They become a mixture of red, gold and amber. In seconds the head was on fire in the palm of her hand. She threw it over to the body. Her eyes followed it as it went through the air. As soon as it touched the body it exploded into a tall flame. Dianna was big on dramatics. Nothing was left of the vampire after that except for small pile of ash, which with a swipe of Mia's hand, blew away with the wind.

"This place attracts vamps like there's blood soaked into the ground." Dianna remarked as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"It's really fucking weird. Vamps aren't supposed to travel in packs." I said following Dianna's example.

"Home sweet home!" Mia exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"You're from here?" Dianna questioned. We decided to take the scenic route back to our home.

"Yes. I was born here. After my parents split up, I spent every summer here with my father and younger sister." We began leaving the town area towards the country. The road turned into one of dirt with tall trees on either side. Mia stared off into the distance. Her eyes returned back to their original chocolate brown and I could see the sadness in them. I knew how painful it was for her to speak about her family.

"Do they still live here?" Dianna asked softly knowing she had hit a sore spot.

"I believe my dad does. The last time I checked up on him, he became police chief at Forks Police Department. I'm not sure about my sister, she was really smart though. Probably an English major at Dartmouth or something. We used to be close though."

"Irish twins," I smiled at her.

She laughed, "Yeah, we were."

"What's that?" Dianna asked.

"Siblings born less than a year apart." Mia said. "My parents were young… Apparently they couldn't control themselves."

We stopped at the dead end of the dirt road. At least that's what it looked like to some who wondered this far.

"Eva, if you may?" Mia gestured to the woods. I looked up into the woods. I could feel my power flow through my body. As I took a step in, the ground shifted under my feet opening a trail. My vision shifted, I could now see clearly in the dark. I could hear all the creatures roaming the forest from the small mouse trembling under a leaf as he hid from the owl hunting it to the mountain lion stalking its prey. It felt amazing. Almost intoxicating. I quickly tossed my shoes aside and took off running. The trail would close behind Amelia and Dianna as they walked through. Not that it mattered to me anymore. All I cared about was the freedom I felt. My feet found their way through the woods. I leaped up into the tree and leaped from tree to tree.

I couldn't resist it any longer. I let go and shifted into my spirit. It wasn't until I landed on to the ground on four paws that I felt truly free.

This was the freedom I yearned for.

No rules. No restraints. No responsibilities. No sadness. No monsters. Nothing.

Nothing but the magic of the nature around me.

I stopped when I reached a small lake. I was far from the house, somewhere deep in the forest. This place looked untouched by civilization. I don't even think anyone has ever been out here. It was so beautiful. The moon reflected against the lake. A waterfall caused slight ripples in the water. I sauntered over to the edge of the water and looked down. The face that reflection was one I've become used to. One of a white tiger with florescent green eyes. The same eyes I had when I used my powers. My necklace was all that reminded me of who I was. The emerald at the center of the star was the same color of my eyes. I shifted back to my human form.

I took slow deliberate steps into the water. As my feet touched the water, it began to glow. I reached the deeper water and dived down. I stayed under until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I smiled after taking a large breath of fresh air. It's so peaceful here.

It's a hidden treasure.

_Snap._

I froze. Damn it. Someone's been watching me. I turned around and met a pair of glowing eyes.

Animals? Human? I couldn't tell.

I felt a shock through my system when I met those eyes. As if I was drawn forward.

'No, Eva, run. Run away.' I held my hand out and closed it into a fist. The ground began to shake, I saw the eyes disappear. I took that chance to quickly get out of the water, run into the woods and shift into my spirit form.

I ran all the way until I reached the small, cozy house hidden in the woods. I shifted back to my human form and threw on the clothes I had left outside just in case I shifted randomly.

I looked back in the direction I ran.

I could still feel that magnetic, electrifying feeling. It was pulling me back to… that… whatever it was.

I'm just going to forget about it.

* * *

**Okay, guys! I hope you like it so far. Leave some lovely reviews! I feel like I'm dusting cob webs out of my mind haha I haven't written in so long! Also I have some songs that I listen while I'm writing that inspire the chapter. Let me know if you guys would be interested in knowing those that way you could listen to them as you read.**

**Thank you for reading the story!**

**3**

**xoxo,**

**Lela**

_The Emerald Witch_


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinted

**Hello, hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry that I take forever and a day to post new chapter but guess what? I finished my first year at college and now I have the whole summer to write! Thank you so much for keeping up with my story. I have a feeling that I'm really rusty and I'm hoping it gets better the more I write. So enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_**Seth **_**POV**

I can't believe took Embry's patrol shift.

_I was enjoying a nice nap in my room when all the sudden-_

"_Seth, take my shift tonight." _

_All I could do was glare at him, "What are you doing in my house?"_

"_Take my shift!" He repeated._

"_How about no?" _

"_C'mon, man! I have a hot date tonight!" _

"_With your mom?"_

"_Ha-ha you're so funny. She's super-hot and I forgot I had to do patrol tonight!"_

"_Guess your outta luck then." I turned away from him, closing my eyes._

"_Please, Seth! I might actually have a chance with this girl…" I thought back to how down Embry has been feeling ever since he realized he's one of the few guys that hadn't imprinted. Ever since Jake and Quil imprinted, Embry had been feeling… lonely._

_I buried my face deeper into my pillow, "Fine. I'll do it."_

"_YES! Thanks, Seth! I owe ya!" He smacked my back as he ran out of my room._

Yes, Embry. Yes you do.

This has been the most boring patrol I have ever been on. Ever since the Volturi left, things around here have died down. But Sam and Jake always have patrols running just to make sure our territory was safe.

'This sucks.'

'Suck it up.' I sensed as Jake phased. 'S'not so bad.'

'You haven't been out here for 2 hours.' I thought back to him. All the sudden I saw something zoom past me. A white blur lit up by the moonlight. 'The hell was that!'

'Follow it!' Jake commanded. I took off, that... thing was fast. I couldn't keep up. I weaved my way through the trees struggling to keep up. I couldn't recognize its scent. Human? Vampire? No. Animal? I couldn't tell. I followed its scent until I reached my favorite spot. It's a lake with a small water fall completely hidden from civilization. Nobody really knew about it since it was so far from town. It's where I went to clear my head.

That was when I made my way through the trees and I saw her.

'Wow.'

That was all I could think. I could tell Jake was seeing this too. 'Uh-oh.' I heard him think.

She took my breath away.

I took a couple steps forward making sure I was still hidden by the shadow.

She was… beautiful.

Her dark hair clung to her bare upper body as she waded in the water. The water around her glowed as it touched her. And even though it was dark, I could see that her hair was deep brown and her skin had a nice tan, almost as if she spent the entire summer laying on a beach somewhere. It took me a second to realize that she was naked. I looked away…completely embarrassed for staring. God, I'm such a pervert now. I tried to fight the urge to look back but I couldn't resist. Her back was to me. It didn't matter, her hair was long enough cover her… ahem… assets.

'Damn.' Jake thought.

Wait. Jake! I had forgotten he was there.

'Nope still here.'

Well this is embarrassing.

I watched as she dived under the water.

She disappeared under the dark water. But it wasn't long before she popped back up to the surface.

When she got a breath air, I heard her begin to giggle. I started to move closer.

I kept taking slow steps towards her… I couldn't resist…

'Seth. Stop.' Jake said. A command from the alpha should've stopped me but I kept taking steps until…

SNAP!

I looked down to the twig broken underneath my paw.

'Crap.' I looked up to meet two of the greenest eyes I have ever seen. And just like that I knew this was it.

Imprinting.

Everything that I thought was important began to float away and the only thing tying me down was this mysterious, green eyed girl. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen. Slowly she reached her hand out to me and I took a step towards. She then closed her fist, not second later the ground underneath me began to shake. Even being on four legs, I lost my footing. By the time I stood back up, she was gone.

'What the hell was that?' Jake's voice reappeared in my mind.

'I have no idea. But, I think I imprinted… and I don't know who she is.'

* * *

**So I hope you liked this new chapter! (I know it was a little rough!) Now we're gonna get to the good stuff! I think this is going to be the last time that I do a Seth POV because I'm not sure if I like it. Let me know what you guys think with a review!**

**xoxo,**

**The Emerald Witch**


End file.
